If I Told You I Loved You
by librastar
Summary: What would happen if somebody else had said 'I love you' first to the person you like? Its RobStar with a BBRaeTerra love triangle with everyone struggling to say the coveted phrase first and where does Speedy fit in? Chapter 12 UP!
1. Robin's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and probably never will… It's owned by Cartoon Network and DC Comics (sigh)

Author's Note: Hi everyone… I'm librastar (that's my penname). Hope you enjoy this fic I wrote about the Teen Titans. I normally do Pokemon and Martin Mystery fics but I like the Teen Titans just as much so I decided to give it a shot. So…ready? Ac…tion!

Summary: The Teen Titans are a unique group of teenage superheroes consisting of Robin, (the leader), Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven. This fic is mainly about their thoughts and feelings for each other and the pairings are Robin X Starfire (I hate Robin X Raven) and there's a Beast Boy, Raven and Terra love triangle…(I won't tell you who ends up with who, you'll have to finish the whole fic to find out…)

Robin's POV 

It's after breakfast and the sun is shining on Titans' Tower...another glorious day. Breakfast was the usual arguments between Beast Boy and Cyborg about meat and tofu. I don't blame Raven for yelling at them…it was getting a bit out of hand. Finally, I made toast for everyone, no complaints anywhere because Beast Boy can eat bread. Now, the tower is almost silent, everyone's off doing his or her own thing. Beast Boy is watching TV, Starfire is reading one of her Tamaranian love novels, Cyborg's attending to his 'baby', and Raven is meditating in her room.

I rake a hand through my thick, dark hair as I throw a glance at Starfire who's sitting at the lounge, reading. She's the picture of serenity, her emerald green eyes fixed on her book, one hand delicately toying with a strand of ruby red hair. A sweet, but faint odor of strawberries drifts over to me and I inhale deeply. I've always loved that smell, even before I met Starfire.

Lately, I've been feeling different feelings for her, feelings more than a best friend should feel. Odd, I've never considered the thought that I would actually fall for a girl; I never have before this. Years of my training with Batman have taught me that emotions can be dangerous, and so I have learnt to control them. Not fully, but enough to fulfill my commitment as head of the Teen Titans. And as head, the safety of Jump City lies heavily on my shoulders. Emotions such as love might have disastrous effects. Going through a relationship might ruin my concentration, as my priority is to protect Jump City. Besides, I can't risk letting her know how I feel because I am afraid of…rejection.


	2. Girls' POV

Starfire's POV

Another sunny day at Titans' Tower, my beloved home…the sun is shining through the window and shines on the page of my favourite Tamaranian love novel. My eyes are fixed on the page, enjoying my favourite part where the heroine in the story realizes she is in love. I twirl a strand of my ruby red hair. Seems that I may be in the same situation as she is.

As friend Raven puts it, I think I am in love. With who, you may ask. The mask he wears gives him a mysterious aura, his good looks make him irresistibly attractive, plus he is the leader of the group of superheroes to which I belong.

Robin.

The name brings shivers down my spine. I will never forget the day I first met him, the day I was accepted into the Teen Titans. Since that day, his face has been haunting me both in the daytime and in my dreams at night. Sometimes, I fear that friend Raven will enter my mind to read my thoughts and find out my secret using her gift of telekinesis. I shiver. It is a scary thought. I can just imagine Robin's stricken face if he ever finds out. It seems almost impossible that he is feeling anything for me as well. As my best friend, it is most likely that he does not wish to take our relationship further than it is now.

I steal a glance at him. He is crunching up the last of his toast, unaware that I am observing him. To risk telling him my true feelings for him would be a risk I would never undertake, as it might jeopardize our friendship and the Teen Titans. I exhale sadly. It seems that he can only remain as a fantasy in my dreams for the rest of my life.

Raven's POV 

Azareth Metrion Synthos, Azareth Metrion Synthos, Azareth Metrion Synthos. I chant the words over and over again, willing my powers to be kept under control. Being a half demon and a Goth princess from Azareth has its serious downsides. I glance at the clock's luminous green hands. They show half past one. Pretty good, I think. That means I've been getting through almost three hours of meditating a day. Not bad.

I glance again at the clock's hands. Green, the colour of the person who's been troubling my mind for many days now. I chuckle bitterly. Me, Raven, Goth princess of Azareth, falling for a green guy whose almost like an animal? You've got to be joking. But I can't deny the truth any longer. My crush on Beast Boy has been slowly torturing me. On the outside, I manage to maintain my bored, cool exterior and monotone voice. Inside, I'm battling with myself about Beast Boy. The fact that he's cute and has a great sense of humour doesn't help either.

I sigh. As a half demon, half human, my emotions are dangerous. When aroused, my powers can cause destruction and serious damage. That is why I meditate, to keep it in check and also why I seem expressionless most of the time. But I have no choice. And I have certainly done my best to control my emotions. But when it comes to Beast Boy, it's a different thing. Love for him is the one emotion I can't control much longer. The terror that it might spill out is what has been keeping me shut in my room for increasing hours daily. I heave another sigh. Beast Boy, Beast Boy…I think. If only you knew the pain and torture I am feeling right now…


	3. Beast Boy and Cyborg's POV

Cyborg's POV 

I heave a sigh and wipe my sweat away. My 'baby' stands in the garage, her entire body gleaming. I pat the bonnet. She's a part of my life, seeing as I built her myself. I took a spin in her this morning enjoying the breeze whipping my face. She takes the curves beautifully and her acceleration is as smooth and sharp as a knife through butter. After cruising through Jump City, I soaped her down and gave her a good polish till I could see my reflection on her doors.

As I make my way back up to the T-Tower, I think of some minor problems we, the Teen Titans are facing now. Everyone seems to be acting a little weird nowadays. Robin always locks himself inside his room, Star seems to be blushing around Robin, Raven and Beast Boy are sniping at each other more often, and Terra is hardly seen now. Even though she's not really a part of the Teen Titans, she's been accepted as a member but now she hardly hangs out with us anymore, particularly if Beast Boy's around.

I make my way to my bedroom and flop down on my bed. Why is life so difficult? I think.

Beast Boy's POV 

Another dreary day, I think as I channel surf aimlessly. I curse silently. Seems like there's nothing good on the telly nowadays. I turn the TV off, and wander of to my room. As I pass Robin, I catch some inaudible words he seems to be muttering under his breath. I catch the name 'Starfire'. I shrug and slope off.

I bounce on my bed, and then judder to a halt. I haven't been myself lately; there seem to be lots of pressing issues on my mind. Even bouncing doesn't help. Looks like the perfect time to try and sort them out. But then again, I'm afraid to admit the problem to myself. It seems too complicated and embarrassing to think about it.

I mentally poke myself. 'You have to face up to your problems, Beast Boy', I remember Raven saying that to me. Raven. She's one of the problems I'm facing right now. That girl is an enigma. Hidden under that cloak is a girl I wish I knew better. Eventhough I've known her for over a year, the things I know about her wouldn't even fill one page. And the fact that I have a secret crush on her is a fact I'd never even admit to myself. The way her dark eyes look at me, the way she's always so cool no matter what the situation is, the way she smells like fresh garden herbs…It's too much for me to handle. Wishing I could hold her tight and be the one to lead her out of her solitude is a wish I knew could never be fulfilled.

I'm so confused. It's no easy matter, girls, I think. Especially when you have a crush on your other best friend. What is the matter with me? Am I going mad? Why do I like Terra as well as Raven? Terra is more like my sister, but she's gorgeous, with her long blonde hair and big blue eyes the colour of the ocean. A guy just can't help falling for her! I probe my feelings anxiously. Who do I like best? I just can't make up my mind! Both are my best friends, both are equally pretty, and both are part of the Teen Titans! I can't look at either of them without doing something goofy. The only way to hide my feelings is to pretend I'm not interested in them. Guess that's why Rae and me are having more violent arguments than usual, and why I seem to be ignoring Terra. But in my dreams at night, they're the beautiful princesses and I'm their Prince Charming.

Wait a minute, whom am I kidding? Even if I like them there's no guarantee that they like me back. That's the sad part, I guess. There's not even a shadow of a hint that they like me too, either of them. Looks like I'll be facing another couple of sleepless nights thinking about my dilemma. I don't know what's worse: The fact that I'm in love with my two best friends or the fact that they don't like me back. I just guess that only time will yield the answers I'm looking for.


	4. Terra's POV

Terra's POV 

I awaken to the sounds of the titans' finishing breakfast. Oops…guess I'm late again. As I am still full from last night, guess I'll skip breakfast. The clock already shows 11:10. Wow! Guess I really overslept this time. I had a late night with Speedy yesterday.

Eventhough I had a ball of a time last night, I was kinda uneasy too. I felt like I was cheating myself. I liked Speedy a lot, but I liked Beast Boy too. Great. I'm in love with my two favourite guys; this is even more complicated than I thought. Phew! What a predicament! How am I ever gonna get out of this one? Eventhough I like Beast Boy, I like Speedy too. Man, that guy rocks! Kinda bit like Robin though…personality and all. Speedy may rock to the max but Beast Boy's attractive too. The little green guy just has this thing about him that makes my heart skip a beat whenever I'm near him. Before I was discovered to be in league with Slade, Beast Boy and I were on a date at the Big Wheel amusement park. (A/N Remember the episode "Betrayal"?). After the Titans' forgave me, I returned to Titans' Tower in the hope that I could pursue my relationship with Beast Boy. On the other hand, I couldn't turn down Speedy's offer of a date either.

I grip a fistful of my shiny blonde hair in agony. I just can't make up my mind! Beast Boy or Speedy? Both are really cool guys with great personalities. Before I realize I'm yelling all this at the top of my voice, my room door opens and Robin pokes his head in. "Anything the matter, Terra?" he asks. I shake my head emphatically. "There's nothing wrong, Robin," I say sweetly, plastering a false smile on my face. He shrugs, and closes the door. I give a sigh of relief. If he heard what I said I'm dead!

A knock sounds on the door. "Friend Terra?" a voice asks. I hitch the false smile on my face again immediately. "May I come in?" "Sure," I say. Did Robin hear what I said and told her? My heart beats wildly. She smiles at me. "Friend Robin tells me that you seem uneasy this morning." Shit! "He wishes me to ask you whether you wish to have a talk with me." I swallow. Should I tell her? But she might tell Speedy or Beast Boy. But, telling her could release some of the tension I'm feeling right now. Hmmm…

"No Star, I'm fine. I'm sure Robin was mistaken," I lie. Star gives me a suspicious look. "Are you sure?" she presses me. "Positive," I say, flashing a convincing smile. "Okay," she says. She gets up from my bed. "I will return now to the others." She opens the door and walks out. I sink back under the bedclothes, a guilty feeling in my heart. Star's my friend, yet I still can't even tell her a simple thing like this. I pray that Raven won't come in next and ask me the same question.

I leap out of bed and start dressing. Better go grab a bite before everyone starts thinking there's something wrong with me. Best avoid any awkward questions anyway.


	5. Truth or Dare?

Author's Note: Hi! Sorry I took so long to update, I've been busy working on my two new fics, Wish Upon a Star and Aishiteru Zutto. Well, hope you like this new chappie! And Kudos to iamhollywood and dreamer16 who actually bothered to review my story, you guys are the best! Well, on to the story!

Truth or Dare? (Robin's POV again)

"So dudes, any idea watcha wanna do today?" asked Beast Boy, lounging on the couch. Lunch was just finished (Raven cooked up some really nasty herbal stuff with what looked like dried spiders inside...yuck) "Robin?" "Huh?" I answered, startled out of my reverie about pizzas and hamburgers and the million other things I could have had for lunch. Beast Boy chuckled. "Dude, did Raven's soup make your brains wanna hibernate?" Seeing that I was blur, he said, " Why don't we have a game of truth or dare?" I considered this. It was a boring afternoon, we had nothing to do, it looked like Slade was on a holiday as there had been no trouble in Jump City for the past two days, plus Speedy, Aqualad and The HIVE group were paying us a visit today. "Sure!" I agreed. Cyborg looked up from the car magazine he had been perusing. "Great idea, and look who's here!" he said, as the doorbell rang, right on cue. In trooped in Aqualad, Speedy, Gizmo, Mammoth, Jinx and Bumblebee.

"Yo wussup!" cried Aqualad, banging open the door. "BB, what's new lil guy?" "Game of truth or dare, wanna play?" responded BB. "Sure, just hope you can handle my dares, green guy? " he joked, flopping down on the couch. "Can we play too?" asked Bumblebee hopefully. "Come join in the fun," I responded. We all sat in a ring, me next to Star and BB. "Okay, who starts first?" asked Gizmo. "Why don't we say youngest first?" said Cyborg slyly. Gizmo scowled at him then asked, "Jinx, truth or dare?" "Dare," she responded promptly. "Hmmm…I dare you to run around this room, whooping like a monkey," he said, grinning. She got up, then ran around the room, "Oooh oooh ahh ahh," she cried, running around the place. Gizmo collapsed, laughing. The rest of us cracked up too, she looked so funny. "Okay," she said, after she sat down again. "Raven, truth or dare?" "Truth," she answered, sounding really bored. "Who do you like?" asked Jinx eagerly. Raven turned purple. "I...I...no one," she said, stuttering. "Are you sure?" cooed Jinx. Raven scowled. "Positive," she said, but I could see that she was lying. The red blush on her cheeks told me the answer. Funny, she kept on glancing at BB while Jinx was questioning her. Oh, heck! None of my business I suppose.

"Speedy, your turn," she said, a faint blush still noticeable on her cheeks. "Truth or dare?" "Dare," he said. "Dare you to sing a song while pretending to strum on one of your arrows," she said, smiling. Wow, no idea Raven actually had a sense of humour! He got up, clutching one of his arrows. "Oh Susanna, now don't you cry for me, Oh I come from Alabama, with my banjo on my knee!" he yelled, strumming on his "guitar" and jigging around. Aqualad whistled, BB laughed till he cried and the rest of us were clutching stitches in our sides. Speedy's singing is terrible, he sings totally out of tune and he sounds like a crow trying to sing like a nightingale!

He got back to his seat, then turned to Star. "Star, truth or dare?" "Truth," she said. Looks like she's afraid of a dare like Speedy's! "Okay…do you like Robin?" he asked, his eyes gleaming. She looks stunned. I feel myself grow very hot. Would she say yes? No?…what would she say? "Yeah, I'd like to know that myself too," said Aqualad, grinning at me. I responded with a cold stare. My heart was beating madly. I could feel everyone stealing glances at me. I bowed my head in anticipation. Even Raven looked curious. I heard the answer, "No,". I felt my heart sink to my toes. She didn't like me…She said no…She never had any feelings for me all along…"Awww…"said Aqualad, looking disappointed. "Too bad chap. Better luck next time!" he said, winking at me. I scowled at him. Annoying brat! I became conscious of everyone looking at me again, so I forced myself to look cool, calm and unaffected. Inside, my heart was painfully breaking into bits.

The rest of the game passed in a blur. I was only conscious of one thought…Starfire doesn't like me...There's no hope for both of us now…


	6. Robin Plans

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Back again with another chappie…hope you all like it! Oh, and I've just watched the episode " Aftershock Pt II" and I saw that Terra died (well, became stone) and Slade perished in the volcano eruption. I think the ending where they brought flowers and the plaque saying she was a true friend and titan was so sad **…**I wascrying by the end of it**…**Anyway, since this is fiction, let's just pretend that the Titans managed to find a cure and bring Terra back to life and Slade well…didn't die after all, okay? So, if that's fine with all of you, on with the show!

Robin Plans (Still Robin's POV) 

Another dreary day to match my dreary mood. What a broken heart does to people!

That stupid game of truth or dare really made my life miserable. Having to live with the knowledge that she doesn't like me back is…well, torturous. The pain of it all…Well, time to push it aside. After all, I am Robin, Boy Wonder, Leader of the Teen Titans, Batman's most treasured assistant etc, etc. None of it makes up for Star not liking me. I'd rather give it all up and be liked than to be like this and not liked at all.

I glare at the ceiling. What have I done to deserve this unrequited love? Why doesn't she like me? Maybe I'm not good looking enough…maybe I'm too short (well, still) …maybe she likes someone else (hope its not that annoying Aqualad) or maybe she just didn't want to admit the truth in front of so many people. Hmmm…this theory sounded far more attractive than the rest of them. I know! But…it's really bad, I shouldn't do it, but I need to know the truth!

But Star will never forgive me if I snoop in her room. After all, your room is your privacy! But what Star doesn't know won't hurt her. I'll wait till she goes out, and then have a good prowl in her room! Ah, that sounds good. But for the perfect time…

A few days later…

Opportunity knocks at my door! Star and Raven have gone on one of their rare excursions to the mall! I wait till Beast Boy and Cyborg are engaged in one of their never-ending racing matches, and sneak to her room. As I turn the handle…

"Yo Robin! Wanna play with us?" asks Beast Boy, standing behind me. I curse. "Er…no thanks Beast Boy. I'm…er…busy, yeah busy!" I lie. He looks suspicious. "What are you doing near Star's room?" he asks, eyeing my hand on the handle. I sweat drop. "Erm, just getting something I left in her room," I say. Boy, this situation is getting real complicating! "Okay," he says, a suspicious glint still in his eye. He walks away. I give a sigh of relief. Now, for operation Find-The Truth!

Author's Note: Okay, I know that was really short, but if I wrote the next chapter as well, it would be too long! Also, I kinda made Robin a little evil, but he's a desperate boy in love! So, R R please, and please email me at or if you have any comments or criticisms. Cyaz!


	7. The Letter

Author's Note: New chappie here again! Here, we continue with where we left of where Robin is about to sneak into Star's room. So, R R please! And, it's RobStar!

The letter (Robin's POV)

I open the door, and enter her room. Wow, smells like strawberries…lots of stuffed toys and dolls around! I look around. Nothing here, nothing-there…only lots of Tamaranian books. Lots of clothes in her cupboard...aha! There's a pink box underneath her pillow. I open it eagerly. Will there be pictures of me inside? Anything to suggest that she likes me?

I prise open the lid, only to find lots of photos inside! I laugh, and look at them. Most of them depict Starfire, her sister Blackfire and a small boy with Starfire's red hair and emerald eyes. Must be her brother. There's one of a lady and a man also with red hair and green eyes, who must be her parents. (A/N I don't know how her family looks like, so please forgive me)

After about ten minutes, my guilty conscience starts to bother me, and I decide to abandon my search. As I make my way to the door, I catch sight of a piece of pink paper on the floor. I bend and pick it up. I open it, and see that it is a letter from Starfire to her brother. Eventhough I know it is wrong, I read it, because I am also curious to find out more about her.

Dear Ryand'r,

Dear brother, how are you? I am very glad to hear that peace has at last been restored on our planet, and that you are in line to become ruler of Tamaran! That is a great honour, and I hope to visit you one day there. Since it is safe to send mail to Tamaran again, I hope you will forgive me since it is the first letter I have sent you in two years; I have been very busy here on Earth.

After I landed on Earth, I was picked up by a group of people, who are now my best friends. I am part of a group called the Teen Titans, and we fight evil people who do wrong. There is a girl named Raven, who likes to meditate. She can be grumpy, but we are good friends.

Then there is friend Beast Boy, who can turn into any animal he likes! He has green skin, and is very funny. Then there is friend Cyborg, who is half a robot. He loves cars, and has built our car, the T-Car.

Then there is friend Robin. He is the leader of our group. He wears a mask and is very mysterious. He is a very good and brave fighter, and he is also my best friend. Since you are my brother Ryand'r and we have always been close, I wish to share a secret with you. Earlier I have said that friend Robin and I are very good friends, but lately, I feel differently for him, not at all like a best friend. Friend Robin is very handsome, and he is a very kind person inside. He makes me feel special, and I am scared that I am what these Earth people call 'in love'.

But eventhough I like friend Robin, I am scared that he does not like me back. We are best friends, and I do not wish to force him to like me back. But for now, I will just be happy being Robin's best friend, eventhough it would be nice if we were together. Oh, and before I forget, our sister Blackfire has been sent to jail for stealing jewels. She was going to escape, but we caught her and now she is in prison. I hope that when she comes out, she will be good again. (A/N Remember 'Sisters'?)

Since it is late, I will close this letter now. I promise I will mail you again another day.

Your loving sister,

Koriand'r

I put down the letter triumphantly. That was it! Starfire was as good as mine! But as I stood up, I looked up and saw Starfire standing in the doorway, looking very shocked.

Author's Note: Ahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Until the next chapter then…remember to R R, and please email me at or if you have any comments or constructive criticisms. Cheerio!

In case you don't know, Starfire's real name is Koriand'r and her brother's name is Ryand'r


	8. Face the Music

Author's Note: Ahahah! I'm back…with another chappie! Since I left you with a cliffhanger, I figured I had to continue right away (I actually wanted to continue the BBTerraRaven triangle). So, last time, Robin got caught, remember? So, he's got to face the music in this chappie! Is it gonna end RobinStarfire style or in a lifelong enmity? Read on! Oh, and millions of thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially Terra Logan, for your nice reviews, you guys rock!

Starfire looked at the letter he was holding, and stifled a little scream. She ran to him, and snatched the letter away in a totally non-Star way. Robin was too stunned to do anything. She looked up at him, hurt and disappointment written in her eyes. "Friend, tell me what makes you stoop so low as to enter my room, read my private things and snoop around," she said in a broken voice.

Robin stammered, "St…Star…I'm…sor…sorry, really I am," he said lamely. "I didn't mean to, just that I…" He never got a chance to finish. Starfire screamed at him, "You are sorry! That doesn't make any difference now! You have read my private letter, entered my room and you expect me to forgive you? Friend, you must be joking!" she yelled, her eyes blazing. "You betray my trust by entering my privacy and actually poking around my things and you say sorry?" Robin looked shocked. The pit of shame in his stomach deepened even more. She turned away, tears brimming in her eyes. "There is nothing more to say. You have made me very disappointed, I thought we were best friends, yet you betray our trust by snooping in my room. That just proves that you do not trust me, and that you have no respect for my feelings and privacy."

That was too much for Robin. He grabbed her hand. "No, really I care…" She wrenched her hand away. "No," she said, breathing deeply. " It is enough that you actually enter my room, but you have also read my private letter, and you have discovered my embarrassing secret," she said, giving a little sob. "I must go, what happened just now has made our lives different forever. You will not like some strange alien girl in love with you." With that, she turned to exit the room.

Robin stood still for a moment, as the impact of those words hit him. He grabbed her hand again. "Starfire, wait!" She turned to look up at him again. "What more do you desire, Robin? You have pried into my most secret of secrets, and now you wish to mock me? I cannot tolerate this!" She tried to pull away, but he was stronger. "Listen to me," he said, pulling her onto the bed with him. She looked up at him, her cheeks tear stained, her emerald eyes puffy and swollen.

"Star, I honestly didn't mean to intrude on your privacy, and read that letter. It's because, I wanted to know whether you care for me, as much as I care for you," he said, his eyes cast down. She gave another sniff. "Why did you not just ask me?" she asked. "Instead of reading my letter and acting like a common snooper?" He gave a sad shrug. '"Not my style, and I was too afraid." He stood up. "Well, you know now. Since I have betrayed your trust, you need not speak to me any more. You can punish me in whatever way you want, I have fully earned it." His voice was determined, but his eyes sad.

She stood up as well. "Since it is the case, I will not punish you this time, but you must answer me one thing," she said, smiling slightly. "What?" he asked, his heart swelling with relief that she did not hate him. "Do you really, truly care for me?" she asked, her voice tentative. He smiled. "Star, there's no one else in the world I feel for as much as I feel for you." As he leaned in…

Author's Note: Ahahahah! Another cliffhanger! Phew, at least that's another chappie done. Hope it was okay ( a half an hour job). Don't forget to review… I love reading them! And if you have any suggestions or comments, feel free to email me anytime! Well, cyaz!


	9. Trouble at the Bank

Author's Note: Hey there! Again we meet for another chapterof this fic, really hope you like it! And, don't forget to R R as well…

Trouble at the Bank 

An alarm sounded. They straightaway jumped back from each other. "Drat!" cursed Robin mentally. "Why did the alarm have to ring now?" Nonetheless, he shouted, "Titans! Trouble!" They hurried downstairs, where they met Cyborg. "Trouble down at the bank, Slade's goons are on the attack again, let's go!" he told Robin, gesturing to Beast Boy and Raven to hurry up.

When they reached the bank, they found about a dozen of Slade's henchmen, ransacking the bank. "Titans, GO!" yelled Robin. Starfire blasted star bolts at two of the henchmen who were running away. "Oomph!" they muttered, as she blasted them. They collapsed on the ground. Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and started throwing cars at the henchmen. "Azareth Metrion Synthos!" shouted Raven, as she hit five henchmen with some more cars. "You guys need to be taken down!" cried Cyborg, blasting them with his turbo blaster. Robin fired a dozen boomerangs at the remaining henchmen. They fell down like skittles being knocked down.

"Yeah, man!" shouted Beast Boy, punching the air. "We guys rock, we do!" But as he spoke, no less than fifty more henchmen appeared, led by Slade. "So, you think you have defeated my henchmen? Well, here are some more to keep you entertained!" he said, laughing maliciously. "Go!" So saying, he ran off into a dark alley. "I'm going after him!" yelled Robin, gritting his teeth. "You guys stay here and fight these goons." He started to run towards Slade. "Wait!" yelled Cyborg. "There's too many of them, you gotta stay here and help us fight 'em!" Sighing, Robin abandoned his pursuit of Slade and began battling the new henchmen, who seemed to possess unlimited energy and strength.

Minutes passed, and then hours. The henchmen still seemed as fresh as ever, and even Robin was growing tired. "Aargh!" he cried, crashing his stick down onto a henchman's head. The man fell down, groaning. But as he was battling two others, a third one snuck up from behind and gave him a punch. "Ooow!" he cried. He whipped around, but the other two closed in on him, followed by the third one. "There are too many of them, we cannot fight them!" cried Starfire, shooting star bolts at the henchmen surrounding Robin. "Robin, we need more backup!" called Cyborg, aiming a punch at a henchman.

Suddenly, a huge rock rose up in front of them. On it stood Terra, and at the bottom of it, stood Speedy and Aqualad. "We are saved!" cried Starfire joyfully. "Friends, we desperately seek your help!" Terra hurled a dozen rocks at the henchmen. They fell down. "These guys really need to be taught some manners!" shouted Speedy, firing arrows at the henchmen. "So glad you're here," said Raven, smiling at Aqualad. "Me too," he said, directing some water from a hydrant to the henchmen. "You guys weren't gonna leave me outta your party were you?" "We were," joked Beast Boy, as he morphed into a dinosaur.

Finally, all the henchmen lay groaning on the ground. "Well, I say that's a job well done," said Robin, satisfied. "How did you guys know we were in trouble?" he asked, turning to Speedy, Terra and Aqualad. "We went to the T-Tower to visit you, found it empty, then we saw through your computer there was trouble here. So we just rushed here to join in the fun," replied Speedy, grinning broadly. "Good thing you were coming," said Beast Boy. His stomach grumbled. "Ooops," he said, blushing. "Guess I'm hungry. Everyone laughed. "Well, why don't we all go out for some pizza to celebrate?" said Robin, laughing. "I'm kinda hungry too." "I second the motion," grinned Cyborg.

"Well, let us go now then," cried Starfire. "I will order a mug of mustard to go with my pizza," she said, licking her lips." Star!" cried everyone.

Author's Note: Well, how was it? It was a one hour job, hope it's not too bad ) As usual, don't forget to R R, I love to read your reviews! No flames, and please email me at or if you have any comments and criticisms.


	10. Cyborg Finds Out

Author's Note: Hey there! Sorry I took so long to update…writer's block and exams going on…anyway, here's chapter 10 of Classic Teen Titans Fiction, where we continue with the BBRaeTerra triangle…

Cyborg Finds Out (Raven's POV)

Rain, thunder and lightning. Classic storm, I think. Rain pounded on the windows, drenching Starfire badly when she wanted to close them. Rain, rain, rain. Just like my subconscious mind, in turmoil with a stormy mood to go with it.

"BOOYAH!" I jump. I glare at Cyborg. "What do you mean by disturbing me like this!" I shriek. Cyborg looks awkward. "Gee Raven, didn't mean to scare ya," he says shrugging. Guess I'll let him off this time. He sits down next to me. "Something bothering ya?" he asks kindly. I shrug. Cyborg's like my big brother, I could tell him anything, but not this time. "Anything up?" he persists. "No," I say. "Stop bothering me, I'm going to read." I stand up, but he pulls me down.

'Hold on a sec there," he says firmly. "You're not going anywhere till Big Bro Cy finds out what's eating you." I grimace. "Nothing," I say, lying. "Oh, and BB's tofu tastes like ice cream," he replies. I shoot another angry glare. "Don't talk about BB!" I yell. He stares. I clap a hand to my mouth. "Oh oh…" "AHA!" he yells, punching the air. He starts dancing. "Go Cyborg, Go Cyborg, Raven's got a crush on Beast Boy, Oh yeah…" I slap him hard, eventhough I know he won't feel a thing coz of his titanium armor.

He sits down. "I knew it, you like BB don't ya?" he grins. I glare. "Admit it," he says, his grin growing wider. I grace him with the dirtiest look I can muster. "So, even if I did like him, what's the proof?" I ask aggressively, eventhough it's so not like me. Boy, I swear his stupid smirk is gonna touch his ears soon. "Okay, where do we start…number one, you and Beast Boy seem to care about each other a lot…" "I care about everyone here," I respond harshly.

"Number two, you both seem to have special consideration for each other," he says, ignoring me. "Rubbish!" I cry. "Remember the time when BB was ready to forgo breakfast in place of herbal tea?" he smirks. (A/N Remember "Nevermore"?) I gulp. "He just offered it to cheer me up after that battle with my father," I reply. "Yeah yeah, lame whatever. How about this then, remember the time you fell down after you slipped on Robin's roller skates?" "Yeah, why?" I ask. "Well, it was BEAST BOY who picked you up, put his arm around you, helped you up, and what did I see? Well, you were blushing like CRAZY!" cried Cyborg.

"Embarrassment of falling down in front of everyone," I mutter. "Maybe so, but what about the time that Terra was going out with Beast Boy, you were oh SO jealous," smirks Cyborg. I grow bright red. "SHUT UP!" I yell. "I was NOT jealous." Dammit, that didn't wipe the smirk off his face.

"Okay, fine then, but to prove to me you don't like Beast Boy, go up to his room now and say you love him," he smiles. I choke. "No way." "Oh yes way," he grins. "But if I do that, he'll think I like him," I wail. "You can tell him you don't like him after the dare," he smirks. I gulp. A big chance to tell BB I like him, but I can't. Not now, I'm not ready. "Besides, if you don't like him, why should you be afraid to tell him a little white lie like this?" That was it, I was cornered. Heaving a sigh, I decided to abandon telling him any more lies.

"Please don't tell him, okay?" I plead. He raises an eyebrow. "Why not, I think he likes you too," he says. "You sure?" He looks uncomfortable. "Well…not 100 positive…" "Exactly why it's not the time to tell him yet," I cut him short. "So between you and me only alright?" He nods. "Sure kiddo, Big Cy won't tell nobody bout this," he promises. I smile. "Good, because here comes Beast Boy."

Author's Note: Okay, I know that so totally sucks, but please forgive me kay and review! Oh, and I've decided to start a poll, so every chapter will have a poll, so this chappie's one is…

Robin vs Speedy

Which do you prefer?

Send me your answers with your reviews, bye!


	11. Opportunity Wasted

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Librastar here, back with another chapter of 'Classic Teen Titans Fiction!' Last time in chapter 10, Cyborg found out about Raven's crush on Beast Boy. Well, now we're moving on to what's happening to Beast Boy now! Before that, I'd like to thank each and every one of you who reviewed, you guys are the best! Here are responses to some of the reviews I received:

Staremerald: Well, I'm not really supportive of the robxstarxspeedy triangle, I like terra/speedy! But, I like jealousy too.

Arandom Writer: It might just be Terra/BB, keep on reading!

Sillyselina: for anything! Its up to you, whether they're cuter, or more powerful etc.

D4rlw4rr10r: Thnx for your email and your review! Promise to update soon!

"Aaaaaaahhhh! Valentine's Day tomorrow: screamed Beast Boy, nearly tearing out his hair in frustration as he examined his calendar. "And I don't know who to ask to be my Valentine!" His room door opened and a book was thrown at him. "There, perhaps that'll help you to keep quiet!" came Robin's voice. "Agreed," came Starfire's voice. "On my planet, people caught for disturbing the peace would be forced to eat a mysroblah," (A/N whatever could that be?))she continued. "Okay, so unless you wanna eat mysrowhatsit you better keep quiet," shouted Robin. "Come on Star, let's got to my room, it's quieter there."

"Pooh, lover boy," said Beast Boy rudely, sticking out his tongue at their backs. He closed the door. Now what had he been saying? Oh yeah, Valentine problem. He gave another frustrated yell. "Shit, Terra or Raven? Blond or Goth?" He continued screaming. "Come on, BB, YOU GOTTA PICK ONE!" Once again, the door opened. Raven stood in the doorway, looking annoyed. "Don't you know some people are trying to meditate here?" she asked angrily.

Beast Boy gave her an angelic smile. "Come on Rae…tension, teenage anxiety you know…gotta make allowances…" he whined. She snorted. "Sure, I'm a teenager too, but I don't go screaming all over the place about _Valentines_," she said smugly. His jaw dropped. "You, you…oh no!" He ran around the room again, shouting, "Why, why, why me!" He stopped. "How much did you hear?" he asked, frightened.

She shrugged. "Only the part about having to pick someone." "Phew," he sighed. She looked around. "Well, whoever it is, you better hurry, Valentine's Day is tomorrow," she said. "That special someone might not be available anymore," she continued, hoping it was her and that the coveted question would be asked then. _Come on, BB, ask me out, I'll say yes_. Sadly, he didn't ask. _Ask, don't ask, ask, don't_ _ask. Ask, she might accept, don't she might reject_. Too late, with that, disappointed, she swept out of the room.

"Dammit!" A golden opportunity wasted. Too late he had opened his mouth. Fine, he had better give Terra a shot then. He went to her room but as he was opening the door, he heard a voice saying, "So, 7 o'clock tomorrow night?"

Author's Note: Aha! Cliffy! So, like it? Well, send me a review anyway, love them P. Cya next time then, and don't forget to answer the poll along with your review, cheers!

This chapter's poll is:

Who's voice do you think was it in Terra's room? Do you think that BB will turn back after hearing the voice and ask Raven out for a date? Which do you prefer, Raven or Terra? 

Send me your answers, I just wanna see how well you can guess what's gonna happen in the next chapter but bear in mind, no flames tolerated, bye!


	12. Who's Going Out With Who?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, it is owned by DC Comics and Cartoon Network (some people have all the luck…)

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm back with the 12th installment of "If I Told You I Loved You"! Finally…I want to apologize to all my loyal reviewers who actually bothered to review chapter 11, for taking soooo long to update, but I was having writer's block and busy with school and that sort of thing. Thank you to everyone who reviewed (I can't respond individually because of the new rule imposed by webmaster). Now, since it's been at least 6 months since chapter 11, a little recap in case you've forgotten:

BB was having trouble deciding whom to ask to be his Valentine. Raven heard him screaming in his room and asked him what the matter was. He wanted to ask her out but did not have the courage to. Because she had heard about him choosing Valentines, he decided on Terra but when he got to her room, he heard someone's voice inside her room. The question was who was it?

Well, a majority of people casted their votes for Speedy's voice and BBRae and TerraSpeedy. One person said it was Aqualad's voice while some asked for BBTerra. So, which do you think I'm going to choose? Read on to find out!

By the way, this chapter is dedicated to Illegally Blonde who reviewed the story twice and for pushing me to update!

Who's Going Out With Who?

"So, 7 o'clock tomorrow night?" asked Speedy, looking at Terra. (A/N Congratulations to those who answered correctly, yes it was soo obvious it was Speedy) She twisted a strand of blonde hair around her finger, looking downwards. She didn't say anything. "Well?"

She sighed, and looked up at him. It was the eve of Valentine's Day and she had this adorably cute guy who was one of the best young superheroes in the world asking her to go out with him. Many teenage girls' most delightful fantasy! But why didn't she say yes?

When she didn't respond, he looked a little hurt. "Terra, what's wrong?" he asked, putting his gloved hand on her shoulder. "Is something the matter?" She put her hand to her shoulder to remove his, gently resting hers on top of his for a moment. He sat down next to her and slung his arm round her shoulders. She snuggled up against him, breathing in the smell of his cologne mingled with the slightly sweaty smell of his shirt.

They stayed like that for a while, Speedy feeling a little nervous. Was she going to accept or reject him?

Finally, Terra looked at him. "I want to say yes Speedy. But I can't," she whispered. "Why?" he pressed her urgently. "You like someone else? I need the truth Terra, no matter how bitter it is," he said firmly, looking her in the eye. She sighed. The big moment, when she would have to tell him about the changeling.

"Beast Boy." The response startled Speedy for a moment. Beast Boy? He thought incredulously. What did greenie have to do with her? Suddenly, he remembered what Robin had told him about BB and Terra before Terra became Slade's apprentice. They had been going out or something like that Rob had said…

He shook her gently. "So, you don't want to go out with me because you like Beast Boy huh?" he asked, a little hurt and annoyed as well. Greenie over the Agile Archer? Not that he wanted to be boastful or anything but wasn't he at least a little better than him? A class above? (A/N I'm just playing on his arrogance, please don't take it personally against BB, I like him too!)

She didn't say anything again. Finally, she mumbled, "Something like that." He stood up. "But that doesn't mean I don't like you," she said hurriedly, seeing the archer looking angry. He snorted. "Right. It's obvious you've taken me for a ride, when all the time you liked little green elf. Am I right?" he challenged. She stood up as well. "Speedy, be reasonable. I just like the two of you okay? Give me a chance to decide," she said. He still looked a little pissed off.

"Fine. Then I'll be going now," he snapped. She looked startled. "Wait! I'll see you at 7 o clock tomorrow okay…" He looked triumphant. Aha! Of course he would triumph over the changeling! But he was a danger to Speedy now, as Terra had admitted she had feelings for him…to win her over, Speedy had to make sure he made his moves before the changeling, so he would have to be watched….maybe Rob could help him out…after all, what were best friends for?

Outside Terra's door…

"So, 7 o'clock tomorrow night?" BB almost screamed in agony. Speedy! Speedy, asking her out! How did Beast Boy stand a chance!

He groaned. "She'll obviously say yes…he is so much cooler and better than me. Me, I'm a green freak…he's Green Arrow's son…Robin's clone…won 2nd in the Tournament of Heroes…Steel and Star City's most eligible bachelor…has good looks…taller than me at least…charming and knows how to flirt…a total ladies' man…it's not fair!"

With that, he turned away and stalked back to his room, without even bothering to listen to Terra almost refusing Speedy's offer of a date on account of him. He smiled a little. "At least I still have Raven." He knocked on the Goth girl's door. "Rae, can I come in for a while?" The door slowly opened, as the hooded girl stared at him out of her violet eyes. "What. Do.You.Want?"she asked. "Some people are trying to meditate here…"He smiled. "Are you free tomorrow night?" he asked, his heart beating. "Because I'm about to ask you out on a date." _Please say yes he thought. Please don't say you're going out with Aqualad or something please…_

Her heart leaped. He had done it, he had asked her out! Yessss! Fireworks exploded in her heart. Outside however, she replied coolly, "Suppose so." He grinned broadly. "You are? So you say yes!" She smiled a little. "YESSS!" The changeling leaped around 3 feet into the air, punching it and chanting, "Go Beast Boy, go Beast Boy, you've done it! Oh yeah!" Raven's smile grew a little broader, seeing how happy the changeling was. Maybe he did like her after all. "I'll see you at 7 tomorrow!" he sang, dashing down the corridor. She shut the door, still smiling. Maybe she should pay one of her yearly visits to the Jump City Mall to pick out an outfit with Bee, Star and Terra tomorrow.

Author's Note: What do you think? Good or bad? Next chapter when they go out up next week or sooner, I promise! Please drop me a review, see you next time! And no flames please, I'm still fluctuating around BBTerra and BBRae, don't give up hope!


End file.
